1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fuel cells and, more specifically, to a direct methanol fuel cell system in which carbon dioxide generated by the electro-chemical reaction is used to drive a pump which pumps fuel into the system.
2. Background Information
Fuel cells are devices in which an electro-chemical reaction is used to generate electricity. A variety of materials may be suitable for use as a fuel, depending upon the materials chosen for the components of the cell. Organic materials, such as methanol or formaldehyde, are attractive choices for fuels due to their high specific energies.
Fuel cell systems may be divided into xe2x80x9creformer basedxe2x80x9d (i.e., those in which the fuel is processed in some fashion before it is introduced into the cell) or xe2x80x9cdirect oxidationxe2x80x9d in which the fuel is fed directly into the cell without internal processing. Most currently available fuel cells are of the reformer-based type, and their fuel processing requirement limits their application to relatively large applications relative to direct oxidation systems.
An example of a direct oxidation system is the direct methanol fuel cell system or DMFC. In a DMFC, the electro-chemical reaction at the anode is a conversion of methanol and water to CO2, H+ and exe2x88x92. The hydrogen ions flow through a membrane electrolyte to the cathode, while the free electrons flow through a load which is normally connected between the anode and cathode. The carbon dioxide, which is essentially waste, is separated from the remaining methanol fuel and vented before such fuel is recirculated. At the cathode, oxygen reacts with hydrogen ions and free electrons to form water.
Many DMFC designs rely on a simple gravity feed to draw methanol from a source and introduce it into the anode. Two disadvantages of the gravity feed are that it is difficult to vary the flow of methanol into the fuel cell system in response to changes in demand for power, and operation may be interrupted when the system is moved or oriented such that fuel does not flow smoothly. These are significant disadvantages in applications that have a variable load or which are expected to operate in situations where orientation is variable, such as consumer electronic devices, in which DMFCs may be candidates to replace batteries as the power source. Other DMFC designs rely on motorized pumps to pump the methanol into the cell. However, the use of such pumps may bring intolerable increases in size or weight, and will increase the cost of manufacturing and cost of operation due to the electricity or other energy needed to drive the pump. The parasitic power loss used to drive the pump decreases efficiency and will therefore decrease the operation time of the system, and decrease the effective output of such a system.
The present invention provides a fuel cell system in which fuel is circulated by a pump driven by a gas produced naturally as part of the electro-chemical reaction. In a preferred embodiment, a fuel cell system is provided in which the methanol fuel is pumped by a pump driven by carbon dioxide generated at the anode. The pump receives methanol fuel from a source and water from a gas separator which separates the effluent from the cathode into water and air. Effluent from the anode is directed through another gas separator which separates methanol and water as liquids from the carbon dioxide gas. The separated liquids and gas are then passed to the fuel pump where the CO2 is used to drive the pump.
Because the amount of CO2 generated by the fuel cell is proportional to the power generated and, in turn, the demand for fuel, the fuel pump is self-regulating. That is, as more power is demanded, more CO2 is produced, which results in the fuel pump delivering more fuel to the cell. Conversely, as power demand decreases, less CO2 is produced by the fuel cell, which in turn decreases the amount of fuel pumped to the cell. As the CO2 used to drive the pump is produced naturally as part of the fuel cell""s operation, there is no parasitic power loss caused by the pump""s operation, and the fuel cell system""s operating time is not decreased. In addition, all or most of the components of the system may be fabricated using microelectromechanical system techniques, thus providing a compact, highly integrated system.